My New Life
by purplepandas123
Summary: What happens when tragedy strikes in the Cullen family? Follow Emmett and Bella as they start a new life together after an unexpected event happens. i suck a summaries b/em ooc


**im starting a new story because my first one wasn't that good. i need new ideas for "love is a funny thing".

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1:**

**Bpov**

I woke up not knowing where I was. I knew who I was and what I was bit not where. Judging by my surroundings it looked like I was in either New York or Chicago. All i could think of was trying to find a way back to forks.  
Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Isabella Rose Swan. I am originally from Forks,Washington. I lived there with my father after my mother died in a plane crash 5years ago. I was visiting my boyfriend Edward and his family when we were attacked by others of their kind. I was bitten and immediately passed out.I m afraid that I don t know if there are any survivors. I knew that if there wasn't t I was going to get revenge. My name is Isabella Rose Swan and like Edward and his family I am a vampire. I am now eternally 19.

***

I started to check out where I was. It looked like I was in a big apartment building. It was fancy and elegant so I m guessing whoever brought me hear was rich. I looked around for any signs of life. I didn't see anyone so I went to take a shower and find a way out of here and back to Forks. I opened the bathroom door and what I saw was completely unexpected.

There stood Emmett in all of his big muscled glory. Of course I was glad to see that he was alive ,or in our case not burned and a pile of ashes, so I jumped on him giving him a hug. I was too excited to realize that he was just in a towel and all wet from the shower.  
" Nice to see that you're awake Belly Bear!" Emmet said this while chuckling and me hanging on his back.  
"omigosh!imsohappytoseethatyou!wereiseveryoneelse!!" I said in a super fast voice and walked out of the bathroom.(omigosh!im so happy to see that you're still among the living.i thought i lost you all! were is everyone else! im sorry im asking so many questions .ill let you get dressed then we can talk! )  
"it s OK belly! I'll get dressed and meet u in the living room."  
A couple of seconds later Emmett emerged fully dressed. "OK let s get down to business!" he said looking a little worried.  
"were is everyone else? I asked. "well you see..." he started but hesitated.  
" Emmett whatever it is I can handle it". I tried to encourage him, but it wasn't t working very well.  
" we are the only ones still alive. We as in you and I". Emmett stated somewhat quietly.  
"What do you mean just you and I? The rest are dead? How could this have happened? I don t understand". I was practically sobbing while I said this.  
"Everyone one else is dead. I'm so sorry Bella. Edward didn't t make it out of the house." he started dry sobbing too. "Tell me what happened". I pleaded.  
"As you know we were all in the house playing board games when the Volturi attacked. Alice was in the middle of a vision so we didn't t know until it happened. For the first time in my life I was scared of what would happen. You were bitten and Edward told me to take you somewhere safe. Rosalie was already dead so I devastated! I took you and ran I don't know what happened to the rest of the family but I'm pretty sure that they didn't make it". By the time Emmett finished both of us were dry sobbing.  
"I'm so sorry. For everything. This was all my fault. If I would have never moved to Forks non of this would have happened. Where are we anyway?" I asked.  
"We are in New York City and non of this was your fault. If you wouldn't have moved to forks, we would have never met you. Edward would have never learned how to love. Alice would have never had gotten a best friend. I would have never had the best little sister in the world. We will get through this. Here in NYC we can start anew. I know that we can never forget them but we have to keep living our lives it s what they would have wanted". he tried to comfort me. I started feeling better and I really thought I could get through this.

***

It s been a couple of hours since I talked to Emmett. He decided that he was going to go hunt and I told him I wanted to be alone for awhile. I still haven t seen what I look like and I m starting to get curious. I got off the bed and went to the bathroom. What I saw in the mirror was amazing.  
I didn't look anything like I did before. My hair was jet black with purple highlights and it was pin straight as opposed to my brown waving hair I had in my human life.  
My skin was paler than before. My face was perfectly even and beautiful. But it was my eyes they are what shocked me the most. Edward always told me that my eyes would be blood red but they weren't.  
They were the most vibrant violet I had ever seen. I was taller around 5'8" . My breast were bigger and I had curves in all the right places. As I was looking at my self in the mirror I noticed Emmett had come back and he was watching me.  
He had this strange look in his eyes it was love, admiration, lust, sadness. Wait did I see that correctly love and lust towards me? He got up and walked towards me.  
"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are Bella? Because you are beautiful. Over the past couple of months I have been feeling things for you. Feeling the brother of your boyfriend shouldn't have. What I'm trying to say is... I love you Isabella and I hope you love me back!" he declared. I was speechless but I knew I had to say something so I told him the truth.  
"Emmett ... Over the past few months i have been feeling the same way. I tried to end things with Edward but what good would that have done. You were still with Rosalie and you looked happy. I love you too Emmett." There I said it and it feels good. I just confessed my love for Emmett and I felt great.  
"Rosalie and I have been divorced for the last year. The reason I was devastated when she died was because I still loved her like a sister. I am so glad to hear you say that you love me too". He ran over to me and kissed me with so much passion that I nearly fainted except vampires don't faint.

* * *

this was supposed to be 3chapters but they were too short so i made it one

there is the first chapter of my new story. please tell me what you think. i don't want mean reviews but i will take constructive criticism.

oh before i forget i need a beta badly!

please review and if you do i will get back to my other story and continue this one!


End file.
